A Search for a Mother
by Fate's Angel
Summary: When Sarah decides to find her real mother. She embarks on a great mystery. Kind of... New story! R/R!
1. Default Chapter

A new story. And I need to update my other one. Oh yeah and on my other story I revised the last part of chapter 8. And here's another story! Oh yeah the character is 16.

Disclaimer: I don't own. I don't own. Geez how many times do I hafta tell ya?

A Search for a Mother

Chapter 1: Introduction to the Unexpected

            Being home from Hogwarts isn't all that much fun. Especially if you have a pimp of a father. In case you're wondering, my father is not a pimp, let's just he's lonely…very lonely.

            My father is a respectable man, though. He works for the Ministry of Magic, as an Auror. 

            Oh! I forgot to tell you my name. It is Sarah McKenzie Malfoy. Surprised? If you runaway screaming I can't blame you.

            Everybody's treats me weirdly, especially at school. The Slytherins all treat me nicely, even though I am in Gryfindor. And the Headmaster Snape gives me this weird look whenever I am near.

            I was seriously confused for the first five years of Hogwarts. Then in my fifth year I figured out where I really came from.

            You see my father doesn't tell me about his childhood or his time at Hogwarts. I didn't care.

            But one day Grandma Narcissa came for a little visit. She is such a sweet old lady. A little vain, in my opinion, but nice. Anyway, she told me all about my father's life. And Merlin, his life sucked! Between my grandfather (who's locked up somewhere…) pressuring him into being a deatheater and going to the good side: he must have been stressed!

            But beside that issue we are filthy stinkin' rich! We don't really live in a 'glamorous' place, though we live in a little house outside of Diagon Alley and not too far away from London. It's nice but the walls are too thin…

            Anyway…what's that? Who's my mother? Well, I don't know.

            My father never really told me anything about my mother. All I know is that she has red hair. Because that is the same attribute I have.

            (sigh) It gets kind of lonely without having your mum. But you know what, this summer, I'm going to figure who really is. Merlin! I sound like Sherlock Holmes.

The games afoot in the next chapter. And I will update my other story tomorrow. Please r/r! Oh yeah its short. Don't worry its just an intro! And I will eventually change this title. It kind of sucks…


	2. Cold Water and MGS

Konnichiwa! It's been a while so I decided to update! I haven't been doing this story because I was working on my other one. Anyway, this chapter is weird and we have a new character! So, on with the story.

Disclamier: I don't own two things: Harry Potter and Metal Gear Solid. Well, if you know what MGS is pat yourself on the back.

A Search for a Mother

Chapter 2: Cold Water and MGS

By: Fate's Angel

            Morning came quickly to the Malfoy household. The summer breeze had a chill when it blew and Sarah was very thankful for it. The one thing she hates about mornings was her father's daily conquest. It was invigorating to her to have women rush out of the door while eating breakfast. 

            Sarah, still groggy with sleep, went downstairs to get some cereal or left over Chinese food. She saw a red head sleeping on the couch. This was an odd sight. Most of the women here were either sleeping in her dad's bed or had already left by now. Sarah noticed that the T.V. was on and there was an empty wine bottle on the table. 'Great, I'm going to have share breakfast with somebody with a hangover,' She thought.

            Sarah gently poked the sleeping red head. The red head shifted and didn't murmured some things, then went back to sleep. Sarah poked a little harder. Still no results. Sarah was getting a bit annoyed. She was about to kick the red head when her father swooped down to save the sleeping red head's butt. 

            "Who is she?" Sarah asked.

            "An old friend. We caught up on old times and things last night." Draco explained.

            "And obliviously drank wine," Sarah muttered.

            Draco picked up the passed out red head and took her upstairs. Sarah didn't question her father any further and went to the kitchen for breakfast. After satisfying her appetite, Sarah went to the living room for some entertainment. Nothing was really on so she decided to turn on her Playstation 2 for some fictional violence. 

            Meanwhile upstairs Draco was having a hard time waking the red head. She was either a heavy sleeper or drank a bit too much. Draco wasn't one to leave beautiful woman lying on couches. But this one, however was very dangerous. He could risk his limbs by taking her to bed. He could just leave her on the couch. He took the second option wanting to have all of his limbs the next day. 

            "Come on, Virginia wake up…" Draco said while shaking Virginia, "I need you to wake up and get out of here." 

            Mumbling and incoherent words were his answer. Draco sighed. This wasn't getting him any where. He tried another tactic: dumping cold water on her. Not a really smart move on Draco's part, but he really needed her to leave.

            Draco went to the bathroom to fill a bucket of cold water and prepare to be strangled or something. He hoped for the best rather than the worst.

            Downstairs, Sarah was having a terrible time beating a boss on one of her games, when a scream tore through the house. She jumped up and accidentally killed her main character. Realizing what she just done, Sarah was yet again annoyed. 'What is he doing up there?' Sarah thought as she restarted her game.

            "What the heck were you doing Malfoy!?" Virginia screamed in outrage. She was starting to have a bad day. First she had a hangover now she was totally wet, "Are you trying to drown me or something!"

            "What do you think I was doing!? I was trying to wake you up! Geeze woman you don't have to kick so hard," Draco said while, nursing a sore face.

            "Well, I wouldn't have kicked you if you didn't dump water on my face," Virginia retorted.

            Draco narrowed his eyes and sighed. He really didn't need this before going to work. He just needed her to get up and out of here very soon. Draco went to the bathroom to fetch some aspirin and some water.

            "Here," Draco said as he handed the items to the moaning red head, "Take them and leave."

            Virginia hmphed, "Some host you are," as she downed the pills with water. She didn't feel any better but she could get through the day. 

            Virginia got up and dried herself off with the towel Draco offered her. She marched downstairs to retrieve her purse. She saw Sarah playing some sort of contraption. Virginia gasped. 'I haven't seen my daughter since…' But her thoughts were cut off when Sarah turned to greet the new guest.

            "Hello," Sarah said, she was actually smart enough to pause her game, "I haven't seen you around. Where did my father pick you up?"

            Virginia arched an eyebrow. 'Blunt and to the point. She has my genes,' she thought.

            "He really didn't pick me up anywhere. I work with him, unfortunately," Virginia said.

            Sarah nodded at the new information. 'At least she isn't a dumb ditz or anything,' she thought.

            Virginia looked at the clock and panicked. She really needed to get to work. " I'm sorry I couldn't talk to you any longer but I need to go. Ciao," Virginia said as she half walked, half-ran out the door.

            Sarah waved at the strange red headed woman. Maybe she could meet her again but she didn't know. The strange thing was Sarah felt some kind of connection, like she knew who she was. 'Hmmm…strange…maybe she could be….nah…' Sarah banished the thought and went back to play her video game. 

            After a few minutes Draco banged down the stairs obviously in a hurry. He was going to be late for work again. Sarah sighed, her father was sometimes unreliable.

            "I got to go sweetie. I will be home for dinner. Bye," Draco said as he rushed out the door. He looked a little messy with a bruise on his face. 'I wonder where he got that from,' Sarah thought. There was slam of the door and the house was silent except for the gaming music. 

            Sarah decided that she was too tired to play video games and turned off the console. She was her way to the phone to call one of her friends when the doorbell rang. Sarah wasn't expecting any visitors were coming over. Curious, she opened the door. She was nearly tackled by her very hyper friend.

            "Movies!" Sarah's friend shouted as he raced into her house heading straight for the kitchen. 

            "Steven!" Sarah yelled.

            Steven was Sarah's only friend who actually accepted her for who she was. Everybody else just wanted to be friends because of her last name. Steven was different. He was a black haired hyperactive 16 year old. There were other times that Sarah wondered why he was in Slytherin.

            Sarah sighed and got up from the floor. 

            "Steven!" She yelled again.

            Steven stopped raiding Sarah's fridge before he got kicked out of the house. Sometimes Sarah showed a nearly mean Slytherin streak. 

            "Konnichiwa!" Steven greeted. He didn't know what else to say before facing his impending doom. 

            Sarah put her head in her hands and muttered some obscenities. She didn't expect for Steven to come over. If she had she would have had a straight jacket ready. 

            "What are you doing over here?" Sarah questioned.

            Steven calmed a bit, 'She is asking simple questions. This is a good sign,' he thought. "I just wanted to spend time with you today!" he explained.

            "Oh," she said. 

            'She isn't twitching. This is another good sign,' Steven thought.

            Sarah sighed and flopped on the living room couch. Steven, concerned, decided to join her. 

            "Hey, what's wrong?" Steven asked, worried. 

            "Nothing," Sarah replied.

            "Yeah there is. Let me guess, you haven't started your search thingie yet have you?" Steven said.

            Sarah stayed silent. 'I guess I was right,' the black-haired boy thought. 

            "Hey it's okay, I can help. We could do it Metal Gear Solid style. Okay?" Steven joked.

            Sarah cracked a smile. Steven always made her feel somewhat better. The troubling thing was she didn't know where to start. Maybe with that one person she just met.

            "I do have a lead maybe." Sarah muttered.

            "Oh, you do. Do you know her name or where she works at?" Steven asked.

            "No to the first question, but yes to the second. She works for the ministry." Sarah answered.

            "Great we can't sneak in there. And we can't go up to the front desk and ask for her." Steven said hopelessly.

            "Well, we could ask who she is. I mean, she works with my dad so it might be easier for us to get her name." Sarah explained. 

            "Yes! That means we could sneak in there!" Steven exclaimed while bouncing up and down.

            "Oh no. Remember the last time we did that just so we could go down to the kitchens?" Sarah said in retrospect.

            "I remember we didn't have Codecs. What did you expect?" Steven retorted.

            Sarah sighed. She could never persuade her friend out of any 'mission'. 'This is going to be a disaster,' Sarah thought. That was a true statement based on what was yet to come.

Now, for explaining. When Steven says anything about MGS he means to sneak in somewhere. Don't ask, he's my character. I hope you like this it's a little different from my vampire story. Please Review!


	3. Embarrassing Moments and Cheetos

Hello, thanks for reviewing. I have written this chapter like a couple of weeks before OotP came out so the whole ministry thing is a little different. So, please don't criticize me about that. Please enjoy! Also, I don't know if in London have Cheetos but now they do!

Disclaimer: I don't HP, Cheetos, MGS, and whatever else there was. I forgot…

A Search for a Mother

By: Fate's Angel

Chapter 3: Embarrassing Moments and Cheetos

**Sarah's POV**

There are many things that could cause our mission to fail. 1) Some people have known me there since I was a baby. 2) The Ministry has very tight security. 3) We aren't anything but loud. So suffice it to say, we could in big trouble if we get caught. After putting on our gear, which was mostly summer clothes, we headed off to the Ministry. We walked actually, since it was a short distance from my house. And we could be incognito. Steven wanted me to put on a skin tight suit. I answered him with a smack to the head. So, we both decided on code names. Mine is Meryl and Steven is Solid Snake. Thank Merlin I wasn't Rose. Okay anyway…

Once at the Ministry we tried Plan A. Just walking up to the desk and asking if I could visit my dad. Easy enough. 

**Regular POV**

            The Ministry building was a huge building. It was plain white and didn't have too many windows. This was to not draw attention from the muggles. Two security men were guarding the front door. 

            Sarah and Steven walked right through the front door. The two men greeted Sarah and glared at Steven. They had been in the building too many times. The first floor had a secretary's desk and a visitor's area. On the other floors were mainly offices and bosses. The bosses were the only ones who had receptionist. But on the first floor everybody had to check in or be kicked out. 

            Sarah and Steven walked up to the secretary's desk. Luckily Sarah knew this one. Last time she was in here they had a new secretary. She didn't let her through so they had to call her father down so they could clean up the whole mess. Anyway.

            "May I visit my father?" Sarah requested politely.

            The kind old secretary granted her access and glared at Steven. Steven wasn't the most popular one here.

            As they enter the elevator Steven let out a sigh, "Why does everybody hate me here?" he asked.

            "You can't always choose your parents." Sarah replied.

            It was true. Not many people liked Steven. It probably was because his last name was Zabini. His father Blaise had some dirty legal problems. Even though the charges were cleared, many people still didn't think Blaise was innocent. So, Steven had to live in a somewhat hostile environment with people whispering stuff about him. It wasn't all that much fun.

            The elevator dinged open and it shook Steven out of his troubled thoughts. They stepped out and navigated through the different cubicles. Sarah's father was a boss so, he had a receptionist. She was a nice lady. Blonde and blue eyed, she wasn't a ditz like everybody thought she was. 

            "Hello Linda," Sarah greeted. 

            Linda was a bit startled to see Sarah early. Sarah usually visited her father around noon for lunch time, now wasn't a good time. 

            "H-H-Hi Sarah," Linda said timidly.

            "Can I see my dad?" Sarah asked.

            Linda was blushing a bit. She hated saying this, but it her duty to keep these kids minds healthy, "Uhh," Linda cleared her throat, "He's…He's…," Linda went into a lower tone, "um…_busy_…,"there she said it. Now for their reaction.

            Sarah stared blankly ahead. Her right eye was twitching a bit. Steven snickered quietly into his hand. This was a first for him. And he thought it was darn funny.

            "Oh," Sarah said quietly. 'Why, oh why of all days does he have to do this to me!' Sarah mentally shouted. 

            Another red head dashed by. She took a rest at the receptionist desk and said "I'm sorry I'm late. Whew!" Virginia looked over to see Sarah in some trance like state. "Hey Sarah," She greeted. Sarah looked over robotically and quietly said 'hi'. 

            Virginia shrugged her shoulders. She didn't have time to deal with Sarah's problem right now she was late to work!

            "Bye," Virginia  said. 

            She walked towards the door and was about to open it. Everybody knew the chaos that was going to begin. All three shouted "NO!" but too late the damage had already been done.

            A high pitched scream of fright shattered the office and it wasn't coming from Virginia. There was a male voice yelling for Virginia to close the door. She happily complied and slammed the door shut. The red head was looking a bit pale from the site. 

            "I think she's scarred for life," Steven whispered to Sarah. 

            Sarah nodded robotically. 

            Virginia wobbled to the chair in front of receptionist desk. She was fanning her self and asked Linda to get her a glass of water. Linda complied, sorry for the young woman. She sighed another mind scarred. 

            Steven was snickering quietly. 'This was something out of an anime,' Steven thought. 

            A few minutes later a disgruntled Draco came out of the office. He tightened his tie and dusted off invisible flecks from his shirt. He raised an eyebrow at Virginia and gave her a questioning look. Virginia blushed and avoided his gaze. Then he turned to his daughter and her friend Steven. To him Steven was an interesting character. His father and he were best friends. That didn't mean he had to like him. 

            Steven put on a stupid grin and waved sheepishly. While Sarah stared blankly at her father. Draco finally spoke, "Virginia, may I speak to you privately?" he asked.

            Virginia nodded warily. Draco took her arm and dragged her off somewhere. 

            Sarah stared in the same spot where Draco left. She couldn't believe it. First the house, now the office. This was getting creepy. Steven nudged Sarah, "Hey, do you wanna have a sleepover?" he asked.

            Sarah nodded automatically and allowed Steven to lead the way.

            Once outside the Ministry building, Sarah wanted to scream. To her the scene a few minutes ago was the most embarrassing thing in her life! She was about to cry too. Steven, being the concerned friend that he was, put an arm around Sarah and led her home. 

**Malfoy Residence**

            Sarah threw herself on her couch in the living room. While Steven headed straight for the kitchen. He was hungry and probably Sarah was too. Sarah moaned, "Why, why did this happen today?" she asked.

            Steven didn't answer cause his head was stuck in the fridge looking for food. Sarah sighed, 'Is food the only thing boys think about?' she thought. 

            A few moments later Steven came back with arm loads of junk food. He sat on the couch and turned on the T.V and proceeded to eat.

            "Hey, didn't you get me any!" Sarah exclaimed. 

            Steven dug through the pile of fattening food and pulled out a small bag of Cheetos. 

            Sarah scowled and said, "Some friend you are." Steven just shrugged and turned back to his shows. In rebellion, she threw the Cheetos bag at his head. This really didn't make her feel any better. 

            "I can't believe this happened," Sarah began, "First my dad gets caught in the act. Second we didn't complete anything!" 

            "Well, we did get her name." Steven said.

            Sarah scowled, "Oh shut up Mr. Happy-Go-Lucky." 

            Steven put on his cheesy grin and continued to watch his shows.

            Draco got home around 10. He wasn't in the best of moods. First he was embarrassed. Then he had an argument with his partner, that resulted in a slap on the face. He also had to endure stupid comments from his coworkers all day. Draco sighed this wasn't how a day ended.

            When he passed the living room he saw his daughter and her friend playing some video game (he could never keep track). He assumed Steven was sleeping over. Draco tsked and shook his head. 'Doesn't the boy every go home!' he mentally screamed. 

            "Hello, Mr. Malfoy," Steven greeted.

            Draco plastered on a fake smile, "Hi, Steven. How are you doing?" 

            "Hmm, good," Steven replied.

            There was heavy tension going on between the two, and Steven felt he was about to break. He knew that Draco wasn't exactly the person to mess with. 

            Steven laughed uneasily and inched back into the safe haven of Sarah. Draco arched his eyebrow at this but shook his head and headed upstairs. 

            After Sarah's father left, Sarah asked, "Do you want to do some Metal Gear Solid tomorrow?" 

            Steven smirked, "I though you would never ask."

That whole Ministry might not seem funny to you but it was funny in my head. So, anyway the next chapter will be up soon. Review!


	4. Sarah's Fairy God Mum: Hermione

I updated…go me. Kami, I sound pathetic anyway please enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own HP. And I certainly don't own that crappy Resident Evil game. Capcom owns that. 

A Search for a Mother

By: Fate's Angel 

Chapter 4: Sarah's Fairy God Mum: Hermione

**Sarah's POV**

            Okay, we are going on another 'mission' today. There is but one problem. We don't know where this Virginia lives. We will find out from my walking dictionary god mother Hermione! She lives in flat in London and is married to Harry Potter. You know that famous guy. I forgot what he did…anyway. She's a nice lady who also works at Hogwarts. She teaches Transfiguration. Okay…anyway enough info. We are off to see Hermione!

**Regular POV**

            London is usually busy during all hours, but especially in the morning. Steven and Sarah were very careful on the streets of London. After they woke up Sarah had the idea to go visit Hermione. Steven who really wanted to get out of the house didn't care. So, they set off. Sarah's father left early so it really didn't matter if he knew or not. 

            The flat was easy to find. It was sort of in the middle of London but not to far from the wizarding world. Once at the building Sarah buzzed for the flat. 

            _Bzzz__!_

            No answer.

            _Bzzz__!_

No answer.

            _Bzzz__!_

No answer.

            Steven pushed Sarah aside and said "Let me do it!"

            _BzzzBzzzBzzBzzBzzBzz__-_

_            "Alright, alright we are up! What do you want!"_ A man yelled through the intercom.

"Uh, hi Harry," Sarah said sheepishly.

            _"Oh…it's you. Come on up." Harry clicked off._

            There was another buzz and the lock unlocked and the door automatically opened. The 'agents' entered the building and boarded the elevator. They went to the top floor where Harry and Hermione resided.

            It was the only flat on the top floor so it was easy to find the door. Besides Sarah has been here numerous times. 

            The door automatically opened, a disheveled Harry was standing there. He looked like a zombie out of Resident Evil without the decaying flesh. 

            "Where's my shotgun?" Steven snickered.

            "Oh shut up," Sarah whispered back.

            "What are you kids doing here on a Sunday morning? Don't you sleep in or something," Harry whined. 

            "No." They both answered in unison.

            "We are on a mission!" Steven exclaimed.

            "Oh really," said Harry skeptically, "Aren't you kids too old for that?"

            "No, this is an important one. We are going to search for Sarah's mum," Steven said proudly.

            Sarah smacked her head to her forehead. She really didn't want Steven to tell all about their plans. 'Well, the cats out of the bag,' she thought.

            Harry looked a bit shocked. He really didn't expect this. He sighed, 'Stupid Malfoy didn't tell her about her mother. Great…won't the Weasley's get a surprise.'

            "Come in, come in. I guess you are looking for my wife. Ne?" Harry guessed.

            Sarah nodded eagerly. 

            Harry let them in as he closed the door. They headed to the living room. 

            "Please wait here, while I go fetch her," Harry said as he went to the back bedroom.

            "So, this is your godparents place. Neat." Steven said as he looked around the room. He never been in a pent house before so he tried to take in all he could.

            "Yeah, they are pretty rich, since Harry does Quidditch and all." Sarah explained. 

            Steven whistled. Sarah rolled her eyes. 

            A few minutes later Hermione strolled in dressed for the day. She had on jeans and a white shirt. 

            She greeted Sarah with a hug and a kiss. Then she greeted Steven with a handshake and a small hello. 

            "So, Harry said you are searching for your mum, Sarah," Hermione said.

            "Yeah, and I already have a lead," Sarah announced proudly.

            Hermione nervously, "Oh you do…who is it then?"

            "Well, I don't know her last name but it is Virginia. Do you know anybody named Virginia?" Sarah asked.

            Hermione jumped a little. She didn't expect Sarah to figure this out already. Hermione could never tell a lie and she would not start right then.

            "Yes, yes I do," Hermione agreed.

            Sarah was excited, she could finally meet her mother! "So tell me where she lives!" Sarah said excitedly.

            "She lives with her family at Ottery St.Catchpole. It's a bit far from here. So, I guess I will drive you over there," Hermione offered. 

            Sarah jumped up and down with excitement. She gave her godmother a big hug and Steven too. 

            Harry watched with a smile on his face from the back. He went to the phone and dialed one of Ministries offices. 

            "She found out," Harry said in a sing song voice. 

            "Ah crap," said the voice on the other line.

Oh the suspense. Did you notice I put a lot of that in my fanfics? Creepy…Anyway in the next chapter watch Draco drive GTA style. If you know I mean I'll just explain later. Well, review!


	5. When Sarah meets Ron

            I'm back. Sorry but ff.net was being all mean and stuff. *pouts* Anyway I'm loading up two chapters since the next one is going to be sure. Also, I'm sorry no GTA Draco cause I did a stupid mistake that he could just apparate. I'm stupid…

Disclaimer: I don't own anything well except Steven and Sarah. 

A Search for A Mother 

By Fate's Angel

Chapter 5: When Sarah meets Ron

**Ministry**

            Draco hung up the phone quickly. He had no time to lose and he needed to get to the Weasley house. He left his suitcase and ran out of his office, he didn't have time to lose. In a rush he told Linda to cancel all of his appointments then proceeded to elevator. 

            The only place he could apparate was outside. Once outside he fumbled for his wand and disappeared. 

**On a road in the middle of nowhere**

            Steven and Sarah were bouncing along in the car singing the Love Hina theme song. Hermione was gripping the steering wheel, trying not to turn around and tell them to shut up. She tried to be calm, her kids sang the Sailor Moon theme song all the time. At least this theme song was a little bit better. A little bit. 

            Her irritability was more focused on what will the Weasleys would react to seeing Sarah. The Weasley were sometimes unpredictable especially Ron. Hermione widened her eyes. 'That's right, he is supposed to visit today,' she thought. She cursed quietly. She couldn't back out now. Hermione hunched over the steering wheel praying to Merlin that no one would get hurt. 

**Burrow**

            There was a small 'pop' when Draco arrived at the Weasley's front porch. He hurriedly knocked on the front door of the shoddy house. He hoped that Virginia would open the door. 

            To his great pleasure Virginia did answered the door. She was getting ready for work so she only had half her outfit on. 

            "Virginia," Draco exclaimed, "Thank Merlin,"

            Virginia raised an eyebrow, amused. "What is it?"

            "It's about Sarah," he said. 

            Virginia's expression went to annoyed to worried, "What happened? Is she okay? Is she hurt!" 

            "Oh god no. She is coming over today!" 

            Silence was the only answer that Draco got. He was worried though. 

            Finally, "Come on inside. I guess we have to explain everything. I just hope we can get this over with before Ron gets here," Ginny sighed. 

            "Ron," Draco gulped. 

            Meanwhile, Hermione was starting to dread about coming to the Burrow. First, there was Ron. Then, there was the Weasley family. She didn't know how well Draco and Ginny got along but that could be a big problem for Sarah. 

            The car finally pulled up to the shoddy house. Sarah and Steven raced up the steps and eagerly knocked on the door. To Sarah's surprise her father answered.

            "Dad," Sarah exclaimed.

            "Yeah, yeah. Just come on in," Draco said tiredly. Then he noticed that Steven was standing there, "Oh, you brought him along."

            "Dad," Sarah warned. 

            "Whatever, whatever. Just come in."

            Steven shrugged. Steven and Sarah went in. Hermione entered last and closed the door. 

            "Oh, I didn't know you were going to have more company, Ginny," a plump woman exclaimed. 

            "Yes, mum," Ginny said while she rolled her eyes. 

            "That's nice I think I should make some more tea and snacks," the plump woman said. Then she waddled back into the kitchen. 

            Sarah stared curiously at the plump woman in the kitchen. She figured that she was her grandmother. 'Hmm I wonder if mum has any other family,' she thought. 

            Draco cleared his throat to get Sarah's full attention. The room fell into an uncomfortable silence. 

            The blonde man sighed, "Let me put this bluntly. Sarah, this is your mum," he said while he pointed to the red - headed woman seated next to him. There was a big crash in the kitchen and everybody looked toward the kitchen. Hermione volunteered to see what was going on. 

            "Dad," Sarah whined, "I already know that. But why didn't she stay with us then?"

            "Uh, just the circumstances," Draco said nervously. 

            Ginny glared at the man and sighed, "That was part of it. Really, though, when I was pregnant I was only 16 so having a baby was out of the question at that time."

            Sarah eyes widened. Ginny continued, "Also, there were my brothers."

            "Brothers?" Sarah questioned. 

            "She has six hairy brutes who she calls brothers," Draco said. 

            Steven snickered but kept quiet because of the glare that Ginny was sending Draco. 

            There was a knock at the door. Ginny and Draco stiffened. Mrs. Weasley wobbly walked out of the kitchen throwing a sympathetic look at Draco. Somebody was going to die. 

            "Hi Ron!" Mrs. Weasley greeted. 

            A tall red haired man walked through the door. "Hello Mum! How are- WHAT THE HELL IS MALFOY DOING HERE?"

            Ginny winced at her brothers volume. She got up from the couch and stood next to Sarah. "Ron calm down. He's here because we need to straighten things out," she explained. 

            "Ohhh. So, you did have a thing with Malfoy, eh? I can't believe you did that! I suppose you went behind our backs, didn't you," Ron accused. 

            "Yes, you could say that," Ginny said confidently. 

            Sarah and Steven were terrified at the tall angry man. Then Sarah remembered that Ginny had five other brothers, her eyes widened. 'Are they all like that?' she wondered. 

            Then the irate Ron noticed Sarah. He looked between Ginny and the kid beside her. "YOU HAD MALFOY'S KID!" he exclaimed. 

            Ginny winced, she didn't expect him to figure it out that fast. "Yes, Ron I did," she said tiredly. 

            "So, you shagged Malfoy. Then you got pregnant! How could you!" 

            "Ron, will you just shut up. Can you just be happy that you have a niece? I made a decision. You can't control me anymore," Ginny exclaimed. 

            Ron went silent. He growled at Malfoy but then stomped into the kitchen. To Draco this was sign that they need to leave before Ron did something worse. 

            "Well, that was a nice chat," Draco said sarcastically, "Please tell Hermione we took her car, until next time Mrs. Weasley."

            Draco ushered Sarah, Steven, and Ginny out past the shocked Mrs. Weasley. 

            Ginny let out a sob once outside. "Ron hates me now!" she cried. 

            Draco put a comforting arm around the crying red head and gestured to the two teens to wait in the car. 

            "There, there. I don't think Ron hates you, even though he is a git," Draco whispered. 

            Draco saw a ghost of a smile from Ginny but continued to rock her until her crying stopped. 

            "Draco," Ginny sniffed.

            "Hmmm," he answered.

            "Do…you love me?" she asked. 

            Draco stiffened. He really wasn't prepared for that question. He knew that she knew about his sleeping around. Would she really love a womanizer like him. She obviously loved him or he wouldn't have put a foot in her house. 

            "Of course, I love you," Draco confessed.

            "You're not just saying that because you're obligated to Sarah," Ginny sniffed.

            "Geeze woman! Can't you understand I care for you?" Draco exclaimed annoyed.

            Ginny stifled a laugh. She always liked to tease him. Draco, realizing that she was mocking him, scowled. "Come on, let's go," as he ushered her to the car and drove them all home. 

            There all done now click the next button. Oh yeah beware of Bill. Please review!


	6. Beware of Bill

            The next chapter. Whoopee! I think this chapter is a bit silly but that's my opinion. Enjoy!

Disclamier: I don't own anything except Sarah and Steven.

A Search for a Mother

By Fate's Angel

Chapter 6: Beware of Bill

Once home Sarah and Steven situated themselves in the living room while the two parents went upstairs. Sarah and Steven both looked at each other and cringed. Their adolescent minds were processing what will happen until morning. 

            "Do you think we will get any sleep?" Steven asked. 

            "What are you talking about? We never do go to sleep anyway. Besides my dad is careful. He put silence charms around his bedroom," she explained. 

            Steven nodded in understanding and went back to watching tv. 

**Morning**

            The sun had just risen over the horizon. Morning was about to start and so was trouble. 

            There was a loud knock on the door. Then another knock. Then it sounded like wild gorillas trying to break in a banana crate. Sarah groggily woke up. She had slept on the couch and wasn't too happy with the noise. Besides she just fell asleep an hour ago. There were heavy footsteps that indicating that her father was going to the door. Sarah sighed then flopped back down on the couch. 

            "Alright, alright, stupid salesmen," muttered Draco. He was dressed in his usual sleep wear: boxers and a shirt. He opened the door to find five red haired angry men staring menacingly at him. They were out for blood, his blood. Draco slammed to door quickly arousing Sarah again. 

            "Ginny, there are five angry gorillas on my porch and I think they are going to ruin my flowers!" Draco shouted upstairs. 

            Ginny giggled then her expression turned annoyed at the prospect of her brothers talking to her. They weren't easy to talk with until they settled their bloodlust. 

            Downstairs Sarah and Steven were trying to stay awake since they had company coming. 

            "Oi, do you wanna play Final Fantasy VII again?" Steven said sleepily. They had been playing that all night and in the early morning. 

            "Sure why not?" Sarah shrugged. She wearily turned on the PS2 and began playing. 

            Meanwhile Ginny got dressed in suitable clothing (one of Draco's shirts) and padded downstairs. 

            "Open the door," Ginny demanded.

            Draco pouted, "Do I hafta?"

            Ginny snorted and chastely kissed Draco on the lips. 

            "Do it," she demanded. 

            "Oh alright," he muttered. 

            The door opened yet again to five slightly uncomfortable brothers. 

            "Hey it's worse then I thought," Fred piped up.

            "Yeah, she is wearing one of his shirts," George added, "You know what that means…" he trailed off.

            "I'll kill him!" Ron exclaimed. 

            Bill being ahead of his brothers glared at Ron. The boy quieted and looked away ashamed. 

            "May we come in?" Bill asked politely. 

            "If you do. You promise you won't hurt Draco," Ginny said.

            "Oh, now she is using his first name," George piped up, "You know what that means…" he trailed yet again. 

            "George, will you just shut up," Bill demanded, "Fine we agree to your terms, we just want an explanation."

            Ginny moved out of the way and let the five disgruntled brothers in. The five brothers looked around. Seeing the place was very un-Malfoy like. They thought he would have chains and blood dripping or something looking evil.  Draco rolled his eyes and went to the kitchen to get coffee. If he was going to get kill then at least he was going to drink some coffee.

            Bill was unfazed by the normality but then he glanced in the living room and his eyes widened. There was a Playstation 2. Oh his lucky stars. He ran over and eagerly watched the rpg (role playing game). 

            "Ohhhhh can I play? Can I play? Can I play? Huhuhuhuhuh?" Bill asked while jumping and down. 

            Sarah stared at him like he was crazy, well maybe he was crazy. "Yeah sure…" she said as she shakily handed him the controller. 

            He hunched his shoulders and was absorbed by the game. Everybody save for Draco who was getting coffee, stared at Bill. 

            Five minutes later Ron marched over to Bill and yanked the controller from his grasp. Bill's lips quivered as if he were about to cry. 

            "Why!? Why!? Why must you be so cruel to me Ron!? Why!?" Bill sobbed. 

            Sarah feeling sorry for the crying man patted his shoulders in comfort, "There, there…uh what is your name?"

            "Bill," he said normally then continued to 'sob' uncontrollably. 

            Everybody stared in silence. 

            "Uh…Bill," Fred said, "Don't we need to talk to Ginny about something?"

            Bill finally noticed that everybody was staring at him and gracefully stood up. He cleared his throat, "As the oldest brother-"

            "I thought the oldest was Charlie," Fred piped up.

            "Er…the oldest brother here," Bill emphasized here, "Ginny would you please tell us what happened at school."

            Draco came out of the kitchen with a nice big cup of steaming coffee and raised one eyebrow at the five brothers. He decided to get the morning newspaper it was going to be a long story. 

            Ginny sighed and led her brothers into the spacious living room. Steven and Sarah turned off the video game. Bill made a disappointed sound but didn't say anything. Draco walked in with the newspaper and sat nearest to Ginny; not to protect Ginny but so Ginny could protect him. He was very frightened of her brothers. 

            "Okay my story takes place at the beginning of sixth year…"

I'm sorry I couldn't help myself. I thought this chapter was funny. But hey that is me talking. Anyway review and the next chapter is Ginny's story. 


	7. Tattoos and Parties

            Hey, did ya miss me? I guess not anyway it has been a busy week. Went to an anime con, my mom went to Arizona cause of my uncle and friggin' band camp started. I'm terribly sorry that I screwed up the whole age thing. I messed that up bad. Whatever here is the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Nada. Well, maybe those combat boots. 

Chapter 7: Tattoos and Parties

"Let's see, my trouble began in sixth year and if Ron remembers he temporarily disowned me that year," Ginny began glaring at said brother. He hunched in his seat and tried to avoid some of the shocked stares. Bill turned slightly pale. 'This is going to be an interesting story,' he thought. The eldest Weasley tried to make himself as little as possible. 

            "Why did Uncle Ron disown you mum?" Sarah asked, amazed at her usually short tempered Uncle. 'What could my mum do to make him disown her?' she wondered. 

            "Well…for hanging out with…my…uh friends…" Ginny trailed off. Draco took the cue to grin stupidly at everyone. Sarah mouth dropped slightly. 

            "You were friends with dad!" Sarah exclaimed. Ginny nodded silently. Fred and George looked scandalized and glared at Ron in anger.

            "You were supposed to protect her!"

            "You didn't do your job and now look at what she did! She became friends with the ferret!" 

            Draco's face soured at hearing the old nickname. Sarah sent a questioning look at her father, but he shook his head, meaning he would explain at another time. 

            Ron shifted uncomfortably in his chair not relishing the thought of coming up with an excuse. 'Wait till they hear about her other friend,' he glowered. Not really happy about the hostility that was being given to him by his two older brothers. 

            "Quiet, quiet," Ginny demanded, "Then there was that other friend I hung out with…" she trailed off yet again. 

            There was a rustle of newspaper as Draco folded it up, he took a sip of his coffee then said, "Blaise Zabini." 

            Steven blankly stared at Ginny. He couldn't believe that Sarah's mum would hang out with his dad. 

            Sarah was genuinely concerned about Steven. Mentioning Steven's father wasn't the best topic to discuss with him. She poked him and whispered, "Hey, you okay?"

            Steven nodded silently intent on listening to the story. 

            "Okay, let's start the story at the beginning with out any interruptions," Ginny began, pointedly glaring at her twin brothers.

**King Cross, Ginny Sixth year**

            Ginny was bad. Ginny was bad enough to be in Slytherin. The Gryfindor princess has changed and her true colors began to show. Green and black. She smirked at passer by daring them to look at her. Her trusted steel commando boots heavily clinked on the cobblestone pavement. Her trolley followed behind her. Also, behind her was an angry Ron holding in his rage at his sister. He glowered at Ginny's attitude change. 'And it was all that scum's fault,' he growled. 

            The two parents were idly strolling behind their children. Chit chatting about trivial things and not about their daughter's welfare as Ron had suggested. They smiled knowingly that their daughter was smart enough to not do anything stupid. Well that's what they thought. 

            Ginny and Ron passed through the barrier onto the 9 and ¾ platform. Ron hurriedly went off to find his friends and complain to them about Ginny's behavior. 

            Ginny skipped to find her dark haired friend Blaise. Her boots made a rhythmic _clunk __clunk as she skipped. She eventually found her best friend leaning against one of the train cars smoking the last of his cigarette. _

            The little first years stared in awe at the bad boyness radiating off of him. But were ushered by concerned parents saying 'stay away from the dangerous hooligan'.  Ginny skipped over to her dark companion. 

            Blaise coolly looked at her and her happiness. Usually she would be all pms-y. "What are you happy about?" he asked suspicious. 

            She giggled, "I got a tattoo."

**Present**

            "WHAT!" Ron screamed in rage. 

            "Hey don't blame me. Blame Bill," Ginny said while rolling her eyes. 

            Ron's anger turned to his older now non responsible brother. Bill sunk into his seat, 'If I make a run for it I could get out the door, but then I'd have to keep in hiding forever and mum makes the best pies on Christmas,' he pouted. 

            "Yeah," Draco bated, "She still has it, it's right on her-"  
            Bill hastily clamped his two hands on both of his niece's ears, "She doesn't need to hear that at such a tender age!"

            Sarah rolled her eyes at her Uncle's sense of morality, "It's not like I haven't heard anything worse," she said nonchalantly. 'Oops, wrong thing to say Sarah,' she thought to herself as she saw everybody's gaze at Draco. 

            "What! What!?" he shouted. Ginny's glare could have killed. She angrily stomped on his foot which received a small 'ow' from Draco then continued on with the story. 

**Past**

            Blaise arched an eyebrow at her boldness. She would usually get a couple of piercings or something. 'I have created a monster,' he thought. 

            "So, where is it?" he asked. 

            Ginny giggled again, "Somewhere you would never get a chance to look at," she said. 

            Blaise's eyes widened, he didn't think she would be that bold. Ginny sighed, "So, where is the fire breathing ferret?" 

            "Right here," a voice said from behind them. 

            Draco was dressed in some baggy black pants and a black silk dress shirt. He smirked, "So, I overheard that our fiery vixen has a tattoo." 

            Ginny snorted unladylike, "Yeah, I do."

            Blaise rolled his eyes wanting to get away from the impending argument. "You guys stop flirting and let's get on the train," he demanded.     

            Ginny blushed while Draco looked impassive but had a mischievous glint in his eye. They boarded the red train. 

**Present**

            "Wait, wait, so how did you become friends with my dad?" Steven asked. 

            Ginny turned to the boy and studied him for a second. "Oh, that's why you look so familiar. Well, to answer your question. Blaise defended me when Pansy made fun of me. He wasn't the typical Slytherin so I started hanging around with him. That was in my fifth year. I met Draco later that year and we became friends."

            "Who hit on each other," Draco added. 

            "Yeah…Thanks for telling everybody that dear," Ginny said sweetly. 

            "No problem sweetie," Draco said as equally sugar coated as Ginny. 

            The two younger ones nodded in understanding. Ron glowered in his seat, 'Piercings…tattoos…if she did drugs I will kill Malfoy,' he growled. 

            "Anyway on with the story…"

**December, Hogwarts**

            The commando boot trio, that's what students dubbed them as, pulled pranks, blackmail, and fought for most of the year. Still managing to keep good grades. This puzzled Professor McGonagall. The thought that they cheated to pass went through her mind every once it awhile but she batted in away. They were smart kids and did fun things in an …interesting way. 

            Most of Ginny's battles were fought with Pansy and her slut crew, as everybody else dubbed them. The pugged face girl always accused Ginny of taking Draco and Blaise away and whatever other trash, she could manufacture. Ginny always sent all of them to the hospital with bruises that looked like the bottom of her shoe. The fierce red headed girl never did get in trouble because her victims always told lies about their injuries. 

            On the other hand Ron turned the cold shoulder and publicly announced that he disowned her. 

            _Great Hall_

Dinner time rolled around and Ginny, Blaise, and Draco were eating dinner quietly. _Together.__ That thought always made Ron cringe. Especially the sight of them eating _together.___ It was…just….just…sickening. Ron didn't voice his displeasure fearing that Hermione would lecture him about Ginny's independence. _

            His face turned red, "That's it! That's it! I have had enough of her parading around causing mischief and hanging around with those bloody filthy Slytherins!" he shouted. Hermione was about to point out that they had done a lot more rule breaking than his sister, but she didn't get the chance because Ron marched over to the Slytherin table. 

            Pansy saw the angry brother and cackled then smirked, "Hey Weasley, I guess your boyfriend stealing days are over."

            Ginny looked up to see Ron then went back to eating while flicking off Pansy. Some of the Slytherins laughed as Ginny promptly dismissed Pansy. The angry girl got up and into Ron's face. 

            "I hope you get your ruddy little sister out of here. She is stinking up the Slytherins," she yelled. 

            Ron ignored her and continued on his war path. Ginny still sat quietly eating her roast beef and potatoes obviously waiting for her brother. She heard his marching foot steps stop right in front of her. 

            "Oh hello my dear brother," she said sweetly. 

            "Don't say hello to me," he said, "Ginny, I'm sorry to say this but I will no longer call you my sister anymore."

            The Great Hall went silent. Some students gasped. The teachers were talking in hushed whispers except for Snape. He knew this was coming and he wasn't going to like the outcome at all. 

            Pansy smiled gleefully waiting for Ginny to break down and cry. Beg for forgiveness then leave Draco and Blaise. It was such a good scene that played out in her mind. 

            Ginny's expression was more annoyed then sad. "That's nice Ron. Am I kicked out of Gryfindor too? Am I traitor to your little sister viewings? Ron just so you know I am sixteen not five. I can't make my own decisions and you can boss me around."

            This just edged Ron even more. 

            Harry and Hermione looked at each other warily. This could mean big trouble. Ron was irrational when he was angry and Ginny knew it. He was playing right into Ginny's devious hands. 

            "Ron is screwed," Harry simply said. 

            "Really," Hermione said dryly. 

            "Fine then!" Ron shouted. "Gryfindors don't welcome you no more. You can stay with those ruddy friends of yours!" 

            Harry's palm hit his forehead. 'Oh god we are all so screwed,' he moaned. Hermione worriedly looked at her best friend, hoping he didn't knock himself out or something. 

            Pansy's jaw dropped. This wasn't how she wanted it! She growled and scowled at the little Weasley. 

            Draco chuckled. "Don't worry Weasley. You put her in good hands," he leered. 

            Blaise chuckled quietly. He shook his head. 'This is going to be a fun year,' he thought. 

            Snape groaned. He had three troublemakers in his house. Chaos would ensue. The commando boot trio would be the death of him. Everybody in the Hall talked rapidly about the odd situation. 

            Ron's eyes widened at what he just said. He groaned and walked, defeated, back to his table. 'Wait till mum hears about this,' he thought. But his parents didn't hear about this or what happened next. 

            **Present**

            Fred and George stared in shock at their little brother. 

            "Ron you are a stupid idiot!"

            "I can't believe you did that!"

            "You left her to protect herself with two evil Slytherins!"

            Ron tried to curl himself into a ball. He wasn't used to being the receiving end of a berating.  

            Ron tried to regain some of his pride by asking the question, "Okay, so how did you get preggers?" 

            Ginny glowered at her brother. "I'm getting there," 

**New Years, Hogwarts**

            Ginny was laying on the couch reading one of her smaller novels. She was waiting for Draco and Blaise to come back. They were late. Finally the portrait opened and in staggered the two teenage boys. 

            "What happen to you guys?" Ginny asked. 

            "We ran into your many suitors," Draco said sarcastically. 

            It was true. Ginny was the most desirable woman in Hogwarts even though she was dangerous. The majority of Draco and Blaise's fights were defending her honor and beating the crud out of her many stalkers. 

            "So, what did they say now?" Ginny said annoyed that she had to tend to the boy's cuts. 

            "Let's see, some brown haired kid wanted to do something undesirable with you on the wall," Blaise said. He was always the gentleman unlike Draco. 

            "Blaise stop being a pansy. He wanted to shag her on the wall, for Merlin's sake. Stop tip toeing around something when it is dirty," he was blunt. 

            The black haired boy sent an annoyed glare to ward Draco. He sighed and repaired himself with a few healing charms. 

            "So, where are they now?" Ginny asked revenge in her eyes.

            "They are in the hospital wing, why?" Blaise shouldn't have asked. 

            "Cause I want to give them a swift kick in the-"

            Draco cut her off. She was violent and he didn't want to hear and have a horrible mental picture for the rest of the day. "Gin, calm down. The Slytherins are having a party, do you want to come?" he said immediately changing the topic. 

            Ginny pondered for a moment, "Yeah sure why the hell not?"

            That night Ginny was in the midst of the partying Slytherins. Fifth years and up could attend while the younger years were in bed with silence charms activated all around them. 

            The red head was bobbing her head up and down with the music waiting for Draco to return with their drinks. Blaise was off with his girlfriend, Christy. She didn't mind and as long she had company she wouldn't complain, too much. 

            Ginny spotted the blonde head and Draco came out of the suffocating crowd. He gave a goblet to Ginny and proceeded to drink their drinks. 

             An hour and about 5 goblets later Draco and Ginny plastered. Ginny sight to was slightly blurry and she leaned on Draco for support. 

            "You smell good," she slurred. She buried her head in his chest wanting to get closer to his unique scent. 

            Ginny pulled back and looked at Draco's dazed eyes. He leaned forward and kissed her. He pulled back then kissed her again. Again. Again. Through their drunken states of mind, they actually had the decency to go find a room. Somehow they found an empty room and fell onto Blaise's bed. 

**Present**

                        When the name Christy was mentioned, Steven's eyes widened. That was his mother's name. She packed up and left, 'And didn't take me with her,' he glowered. He didn't know what happened to her. Sometimes she would send him post cards about her travels and things. 

            "So, we shagged on Blaise's bed," Ginny concluded. Draco nodded agreeing with her story. "The morning after…was let me say interesting."

Cliffhanger!!!! Well, sorta. Anyway next time the morning after. *that bloody soap opera music plays*


	8. Discovery

Hello yall! Er…sorry for the long, long, very long wait. But I have a new chapter. Yippee skippee! This one is all in the past and no interruptions. The ending is a bit iffy but I think it is okay…so thanks for the patience and please read. 

A Search for a Mother

By: Fate's Angel

Chapter 8: Discovery

*Past*

            Draco awoke with the blazing sun in his eyes. He immediately closed his eyes and put his head back on the sweaty pillow. He tried to get comfortable and go back to sleep when he felt a warm body bump into his. Draco jerked up. The sheet covering his lean naked waist fell off. 'Wait…I'm naked…' he thought idly. 

            Draco didn't think this was an unusual situation. Numerous times he woke up in somebody's bed. But this time it was different. He never ever slept with a red head. Well, he couldn't really remember who he slept with. But from last night he didn't remember going some where with a red head. Except…

            The blonde's thought process went to a sudden halt. He threw the covers off the other occupant of the bed. It revealed to be Ginny Weasley. 

            "Oh crap," Draco hissed. 

            Ginny murmured then turned away from revealing her nice back side. Draco craned his neck to get a better view. All of the sudden he landed on the floor. 

            "Draco," Ginny hissed dangerously, "What did we do last night?" 

            The Slytherin boy glared at her, "Well, isn't it obvious, we shagged each other." 

            Ginny growled and pushed herself off of Draco. She wrapped the thin sheet around her small figure and paced the room. Draco, trying to have some decency, found his stray boxers and pulled them on. 

            "Draco," the pacing red head started slowly, "Do you remember what happened last night?" 

            "Well, from our present situation, I could say we shagged each other," Draco replied. 

            "No, no, not that. Do you remember any protection spells or anything?" Ginny edged on. 

            Draco gulped, "Uh...no…" 

            Ginny, looking crestfallen collapsed on her to her knees. "We are screwed, Draco." 

            "You don't think I know that," Draco snapped. 

            Ginny glared angrily at the blonde boy. She hurriedly put on her clothes not caring about the occupant in the room, watching her intently. 

            "I'll see you in class," was Ginny's curt reply was and she stomped out of the room. 

            Draco sighed and fell back on the bed. After a while he noticed something very peculiar about the bed. "We shagged on Blaise's bed," he sighed. 

~2 Months Later~ 

            A very sleepy red head awoke to her screeching alarm clock.  Haphazardly, she walked around searching for her clothes. Ginny gathered her essentials then headed to the bathroom. She started putting on her undergarments and then her skirt and dress shirt. 

            Suddenly, she felt this pull on her stomach. Ginny groaned. She took baby steps to the toilet, and barely made it in time before she vomited the contents of  her stomach into the toilet bowl. 

            Somebody pulled her long hair back and held it while she was trying to make the feeling go away. "Are you done?" he said. 

            She nodded and made a final spit into the bowl. Ginny leaned back into Draco's tall frame. "Draco, I feel like crap," she muttered miserably. 

            "You always do, but come on, please get dressed," Draco asked, while helping the poor red head up, "Also, make sure you brush your teeth." 

            "Draco," Ginny rasped.

            "Yes."

            "Shut up." 

            After Ginny refreshed her self ,they made their presence known to their peers. Yet they kept a very dangerous secret. 

~3 Months Later~

            Ginny was very worried about her friend Blaise. He hadn't shown up since New Years Day. With all of the worry and anxiety piled on Ginny's shoulders she looked paler and paler by the day. One day, she let it all out. 

            Hermione Granger was reading quietly in her second home, the library, flipping through the pages of her favorite book, The History of Hogwarts. All of a sudden, she was tackled by a sobbing red head. 

            "Ginny!" Hermione shrieked, then she looked around hoping nobody heard her outburst. 

            "Hermione," Ginny sobbed, "it's so horrible!" 

            "What is?" the bushy haired girl asked. 

            Ginny quieted, "Well…something happened…"

            "Like what?" Hermione questioned. 

            "I'm…I'm…," the red head trailed off. 

            "What is it, Ginny? It couldn't be that bad…I mean it isn't like you're pregnant or anything," Hermione joked, but at once became sober when Ginny's face crumbled. 

            "Oh, Ginny…how did this happen?" Hermione soothed. 

            "New Year's Eve," Ginny gulped, "Me and…" 

            "Who? Who?" Hermione asked desperately. 

            "Draco Malfoy." 

            "Merlin!"

~*~*~*~*

            Ginny was walking down the hallway almost regretting telling Hermione. She knew that she wouldn't tell Ron but then there was Harry…

            She was suddenly pulled into an empty classroom. "Why did you tell Hermione?" he asked. 

            It took a while for Ginny to get her bearing straight. The sudden motion made the room spin uncontrollable. A pair of hands steadied her, she was met with a cool gaze from Draco. 

            "You told her, didn't you," Draco interrogated. 

            "Yes, but how did you know?" Ginny asked. 

            "Walls have ears," the blonde boy replied cryptically, "Anyway, you know that Granger will tell Potter and your brother." 

            "Yes, yes, I know but I needed to get it off my chest. It was terrible having all this anxiety on my shoulders," Ginny explained almost at the brink of tears. 

            "It's okay, lets just hope that Granger doesn't tell your brother, or I'll be dead," Draco said. 

            "Uh…Draco…I'm starting to show…" Ginny trailed hoping he would have a solution. 

            Draco sighed, "There is one solution Ginny…tell my mum."

Gah! That was weird. Okay, the next chapter should be up soon…very, very soon. So, please review. And Happy Thanksgiving. 


	9. The Letter

Weee! Got another chapter written. Eh…up to the like the Hallways scene there might be some mistakes. My beta didn't give me back my first page, but I think it is okay…if I get the first page I will re edit it. But…hope you enjoy. And if you are on the bad end of Narcissa Malfoy you would be scared too. 

A Search for a Mother

By: Fate's Angel

Chapter 9: The Letter

***Past***

            Narcissa Malfoy was sipping her afternoon tea, quietly. She glanced at the paper taking no heed to the news. It probably said the same thing about Harry Potter defeating the Dark Lord, her husband went off to Azkaban for the rest of his life. She had read it all and was very sick of it. 

            Narcissa leaned back on her expensive hard back chair and relaxed for once. Moments later she was greeted by a flurry of feathers and a letter. She plucked the letter from the owl, happy that it was from her son, Draco. She gave the owl her cold toast and it happily left. 

            She sipped her tea while reading the letter: 

            _Dear Mother, _

_                        I hope you are doing well. For your information I'm doing very well in health and grades. I have grave matters that I might need your assistance on. _

Narcissa felt knots twisting in her stomach. Draco must have done something horribly wrong. 

                        _I have made a grave mistake which may our family reputation in a slump. I am the father of Ginny Weasley's child. If you can do anything, please help her. _

_                        Your Son,_

_                                    Draco Malfoy_

            Narcissa's tea turned bitter. Malfoy men always seem to screw up their lives. First, her husband joined the Death Eaters and then was caught, and then her son, her only son, got somebody pregnant. Not just anybody but the Weasley's girl. 

            She slammed her cup down on her china platter making the lukewarm liquid slosh in the cup. "Herbert!" she bellowed. It echoed throughout the room. Then there were small footfalls rushing to the elegant room The house elf bowed low making its ears flop on to the floor. "Fetch me my coat and a driver," she commanded. 

            "Where to madam?" the elf questioned before dashing off. 

            "To Hogwarts." 

**Hogwarts**

            Dumbledore was quietly relaxing eating one of his precious lemon drops. He leaned back in his dusty chair and savored the sour taste. Suddenly, the door burst open, he was met with a unusual sight. Narcissa Malfoy with a determined face and a very flustered student. 

            The student tried to explain to the professor what was happening but it came out in rambling nonsense. The old wizard put up a hand for silence and motioned for Narcissa to come forward. 

            "Well, what a pleasant surprise!" the wizard exclaimed, obviously happy of the visit, "What brings you here?" 

            "This," she stonily said handing him Draco's parchment. 

            After putting on his bifocals Dumbledore's old eyes roamed the page. Once done, he nodded and said, "My, my, your son and the Weasley's daughter have gotten themselves in a bit of trouble, here." 

            Narcissa's eyes narrowed, "I want them here now," she replied coldly. 

            "Yes, yes," Dumbledore said. He drew a parchment from his pile of papers and frantically wrote something on them. Then he gave them to the nervous student in the background, "Please give these to the teachers of Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Weasley." 

**Hallways**

            Ginny walked slowly to Dumbledore's office. She was excused from Transfiguration class to go to his office, but why? Her stomach fluttered at each scenario that could have happened. First her family, but maybe he found out. She felt sick at the thought. But Draco had some plan that involved his mother. Ginny felt even more sick at the prospect what his mother would do. 

            She reached Dumbledore's office and whispered the password. The gargoyle hopped aside revealing the spiral staircase. One foot after another she climbed the stairs, dreading her visit. 

**Dumbledore's Office**

            Draco was arguing with his mother when Ginny came in. He smiled sheepishly at her then began continuous at his mother, trying to persuade her to look at the brighter side. Narcissa glared at the red head, obviously not happy at the situation. 

            Ginny took a seat, thinking it would be a good idea. Draco decided to shut up and let Dumbledore speak. 

            "Well, I would never see the day that and a Malfoy and a Weasley would be together in the same room," Dumbledore said, eyes twinkling, "Please, explain what happen these past months." 

            Draco told the story about New Year's Eve and what happened, with a few interruptions from Ginny. Narcissa scoffed in disgust over the responsibility of the two teenagers. 

            "You got yourselves in a pickle. This situation might turn dangerous and with Ginny's condition it might turn deadly. I think it would be a good idea she would stay with someone…" Dumbledore trailed off, eyeing the older blonde woman. 

            Narcissa blanched. _She _would take care of this child. How could Dumbledore do this to her? She glanced at Draco who was silently pleading for her to go along. She eyed the red head, she stared at Narcissa with steady eyes ready for any consequences. Narcissa sighed, "Fine, Virginia may stay at my manor until birth of her child," she said reluctantly. 

            Ginny sighed in relief. Even though Draco tried not to show it, his shoulders sagged, signifying relief. 

            "Virginia pack your necessities, we will be leaving shortly," Narcissa said curtly. 

Ginny rushed out of the room, muttering thank yous and the like. The blonde woman turned to her son, "Draco, you are going to owe me so much once this is done with," she said icily. 

            Draco gulped, and muttered 'yes mother' and shuffled out of the room. Narcissa bowed her head in gratitude then left. She was having a grandson or granddaughter whether she liked it or not. 

Okay, the letter was iffy but I couldn't think of anything to write for a letter. But you know, I tried. Anyway, this fic might be coming to end in a few chapters. I'm not sure there are like two or three chapters left…I suppose. Thanks for reading. Review!****


End file.
